swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
List of publishing eras
Lucasfilm Ltd. and Lucas Licensing have established eight publishing eras for Star Wars material. These eras, including the Infinities era, divide the Star Wars chronology into eras, each with their own name. Era symbols appear on all novels, young reader books, role-playing games, guidebooks, comics and audio books published after October 26, 2000. These allow fans to determine at a glance where a particular work falls in Star Wars history. Eras of galactic history Before the Republic era (36,000 – 25,000 BBY) This era explores the earliest days of the Je'daii Order, as the force is explored on Tython in the Deep Core. Space travel is limited though the ruthless Rakatan Infinite Empire spans the reaches of the known worlds, using dark force techniques to power technology far in advance their subjugated neighbors. Though this era spans some 11,000 years, the only tale currently chronicled in this era takes place in 25,793 BBY. Earlier stories would have appeared in the Alien Exodus trilogy had the focus of the project not shifted away from the Star Wars Expanded Universe. Major Works *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi'' Old Republic era (25,000 – 1,000 BBY) This era explores the earliest days of the Galactic Republic, its protectors, the Jedi Order, and its enemies, the Sith. Beginning with the formation of the Republic, it continues with the rises of multiple Sith Empires and ends with the defeat of the Brotherhood of Darkness at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan and the rebirth of the Republic in the Ruusan Reformation. Though this era spans twenty-four thousand years of history, the earliest tale of this era takes place only as far back as 5,000 BBY. Earlier Republic millennia are chronicled only as historical lore and legend. Major works *''Tales of the Jedi'' (Shadows and Light posed between The Sith War and Redemption) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (comics) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''''The Old Republic'' novel series'' *''Unseen, Unheard'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' Rise of the Empire era (1,000 – 0 BBY) In this era, the Republic is seemingly in a golden age. However, the Sith, under Darth Bane, survived to plot against the Republic and the Jedi in the shadows. After centuries of Sith scheming, Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, sets events in motion which lead to the Clone Wars, a conflict that tears apart the Galaxy. At the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine's master plan leads to the corruption of Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader, the Great Jedi Purge, and the formation of the Galactic Empire. Yet, there is still hope for the Galaxy, as the early exploits of heroes such as Han Solo and Lando Calrissian show. Major works *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''Jedi Apprentice'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Boba Fett Series'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV Series *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando'' series *''MedStar'' Duology *''General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Underworld'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' *''Coruscant Nights trilogy'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''The Han Solo Trilogy'' *''The Adventures of Lando Calrissian'' *''The Han Solo Adventures'' *''The Force Unleashed (novel)'' *''The Force Unleashed II (novel)'' Rebellion era (0 – 5 ABY) As an Alliance to Restore the Republic forms, a young man named Luke Skywalker discovers his destiny: to become a Jedi Knight, like his father. Trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi and later Yoda, the last of the Republic's Jedi Masters, he rescues Princess Leia, joins the Rebel Alliance, and destroys the Empire's mighty Death Star at the Battle of Yavin. Many other heroes fight along side him in the pivotal battles of the Galactic Civil War, from the Battle of Yavin, to the Retreat from Hoth, to the pivotal Battle of Endor, where the Emperor, though not the entire Empire, is defeated. The Rebellion declares a New Republic, defeating such threats as Ssi-ruuk, the Nagai, the Tof, and resurgent Imperial warlords. Because of how long it has been around, this era has more works (if all unlisted works are counted) than any other era. Major works *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Prince Series'' *''The Bounty Hunters'' New Republic era (5 – 25 ABY) During this time period, a New Republic sweeps the Galaxy, liberating countless worlds, including the Galactic capital world, Coruscant. Before the New Republic can call itself safe, however, it must deal with a series of Imperial leaders, including Ysanne Isard, Warlord Zsinj, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Admiral Daala, and even the resurrected Emperor Palpatine himself. Aside from the remnants of the Empire, the Republic must deal with many external and internal threats during this period. As the Republic tries to bring peace to a fractious Galaxy, Luke Skywalker becomes a Jedi Master, and sets about establishing a New Jedi Order. He also meets the former Imperial assassin, Mara Jade, whom he eventually marries. His friend Han Solo and his sister Princess Leia also marry and have three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. After the Galactic Civil War finally ends in the Bastion Accords, Luke's niece and nephews become Jedi apprentices themselves. Major works *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing'' novels *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II/Empire's End'' *''Boba Fett: Death, Lies, & Treachery'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Corellian Trilogy'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' New Jedi Order era (25 – 40 ABY) During this era, an extra-galactic species known as the Yuuzhan Vong invades the Galaxy. The New Republic, the New Jedi Order, the Imperial Remnant, and the Chiss Ascendancy are all faced with these seemingly implacable invaders. Whole planets are laid to waste, and many heroes die. In the end, a Galactic Federation of Free Alliances is formed, uniting the ashes of the Republic with the Galaxy's other leading factions. After five years of war, the Galactic Alliance finally achieves victory. Only a few years later, however, the Alliance is faced with another crisis. The ancient Killik civilization resurfaces, under the influence of the Dark Nest. These servants of the Dark side of the Force foment a crisis within the Alliance, which escalates into a brief but intense war. Major works *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''New Jedi Order'' series *''Star Wars: Invasion'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Nest Trilogy'' Legacy era (40 ABY—) Though this era has a clearly-defined beginning, it has no end as of yet. It begins in 40 ABY, with the Galactic Alliance and the New Jedi Order dealing with the legacy of years of war and peace. Another crisis threatens to split the Alliance, as allies from previous wars find themselves on opposite sides during the Second Galactic Civil War. Meanwhile, Jacen Solo finds himself drawn to a mysterious figure: possibly the same agent of evil who figures in Luke Skywalker's visions. He becomes the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Caedus, and brings peace to the galaxy, uniting everyone against him. After his death, the Alliance is split in two, and the Empire takes over once again. Nearly one hundred years later, a new Sith Order and a new Galactic Empire dominate the Galaxy. Cade Skywalker, the last remaining heir to the Skywalker legacy, may be the only one who can save the Jedi Order. Major works *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' series *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' ---- Infinities This era is for stories released under the official Star Wars banner which are not meant to be considered part of the Star Wars canon. Some of these stories are alternate versions of stories covered elsewhere in the continuity, but with events which cannot be reconciled with other stories. Some are explicitly "alternate universe" tales, which branch off from existing storylines when a crucial event turns out differently. Others are pure parodies. Major works *''Star Wars Tales'' (some stories) *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tag & Bink Were Here'' External links * * * Category:Publishing eras Category:Real-world lists